


Сжимая руку

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Отсветы адского синего пламени ослепляют, в зале поднимается ураганный ветер, оглушающий своим гулом. Вспышку огня, пусть и с трудом, но удаётся отбить. Но внезапно его руку уверенно перехватывает чужая рука, обретая контуры, и Обскур приобретает человеческие черты. Держа его за руку, Криденс оказывается рядом, и Грейвс поднимает палочку, защищая не только себя, но и мальчика.





	Сжимая руку

**С _жимая руку_**

_  
**Ц**  
_ ирк, остановившийся в Париже, сразу же не нравится Персивалю Грейвсу. Он идёт вслед за Тиной Голдштейн, минуя людные улицы, и выше поднимает воротник, скрывая лицо. Это явно не то место, где хотелось бы узнать юного Криденса, поговорить с ним и понять, что же всё-таки произошло полгода назад. Криденс... сколько всего слышал о нём Персиваль, и насколько же информация была противоречивой, что сердце непроизвольно забилось быстрее, когда цель оказалась настолько близка.

Стоя перед цирком, Персиваль мыслями возвращается в далёкое прошлое, когда его оглушил зеленый отсвет, когда погибла полудюжина его ребят, когда был долгий мучительный плен и долгожданное освобождение.

Тогда, после возвращения из тьмы и списка официально погибших, Персиваль Грейвс прошёл долгий путь, чтобы доказать, что он невиновен, что он стал жертвой обстоятельств и подлости Гриндевальда, а не оказался его подельником, добровольно отдавшим лицо и имя. И после побега тёмного мага и предательства Эбернети, Грейвс решил, во что бы то ни стало, вернуть себе честное имя и статус аврора.

Доказывать свою верность — дело непростое. Хочешь вернуть себе имя — иди и останови Гриндевальда, оборвав жизнь юного обскура. С мрачными мыслями, но выбора у Персиваля изначально не было, поэтому он соглашается и отправляется в Париж в компании Тины Голдштейн, которая, к его счастью, так же не горит желанием убивать мальчика.

Они входят в цирк и осматриваются. Персиваль ловит себя на мысли, что ему неприятны все эти люди, грязные и подлые, насмехающиеся над другими. Хозяин цирка что-то кричит, рассказывает про бедную девушку-маледиктуса, выставленную на показ жадной до зрелищ публике, но Персиваль видит не её. Он смотрит дальше, и видит тяжёлый злой взгляд, жалящий и острый, полный бесконечной клубящейся тьмы.

— Криденс... — шепчет Персиваль, узнавая мальчика моментально.

Но Криденс его не слышит и не видит. Он ждёт удара от Нагайны, чтобы устроить хаос, панику, пожар и побег магических тварей. Криденс исчезает, словно его и не было, и Грейвс решает разделиться с Тиной. Она идёт своим следом, а он своим. И в итоге встречается в Министерстве Магии с Тесеем Скамандером, сообщающим, что Ньют и Тина тоже тут.

Зов Гриндевальда не остаётся незамеченным, и готовые к бою авроры идут к точке сбора. Старый семейный склеп семейства Лестрейндж. Весьма символично, с учётом того, что Криденс, предположительно, потерянный младший брат Литы. Персиваля не радуют интриги и чужие тайны, всё, что его волнует — это жизнь мальчика, с которым он никогда не был знаком.

Авроры заходят в склеп, и Персиваль сразу видит его. Гриндевальд, невредимый и могущественный, толкающий свои ядовитые речи. Последователи внимают ему, и одна девочка даже поднимает палочку. Ошибка, действие, спровоцированное страхом, и после яркой вспышки она падает замертво. Убивший её аврор пятится назад. Маги аппарируют прочь, остаются лишь авроры и самые верные последователи, а также сомневающиеся. Отсветы адского синего пламени ослепляют, в зале поднимается ураганный ветер, оглушающий своим гулом. Вспышку огня, пусть и с трудом, но удаётся отбить. Персиваль видит, как гибнут авроры, видит, как отбиваются браться Скамандеры, видит, как Куинни Голдштейн приближается к огню. Персиваль считает, что этой минуты ему хватит: он пробирается по полукруглым трибунам к Криденсу и удерживающей его от шага к огню девушке-маледиктусу.

— Криденс! — кричит Грейвс, успевая отбиться от очередной смертоносной синей вспышки. Ветер безжалостно треплет его плащ, сбивает с ног, не даёт себя перекричать. — Криденс, не слушай его! Он снова обманет тебя и убьёт!

Криденс оборачивается на крик и на мгновение замирает, смотря на столь знакомого и в то же время незнакомого мага, на того, кто когда-то был надеждой и верой, единственным другом.

— Я хочу знать, кто я! — отчаянно кричит мальчик в ответ, и его голос так же обрывает ветер. Он говорит что-то ещё, в его глазах стоят слёзы. 

— Он тебе не поможет! — убеждает Грейвс и вскидывает руку прежде, чем огонь настигает его. Очередная атака отбита, но защищаться становится всё сложнее. — Тебя можно спасти! Ты не понимаешь!

— Это вы не понимаете! — отвечает Криденс не только ему, но и своей подруге, а вот последующие слов он обращает уже к Персивалю. — Да кто вы вообще такой?!

— Я, — отчаянно выдыхает Грейвс и с трудом выравнивает дыхание, пока в груди отдаёт разрастающейся болью, — доказательство того, что Гриндевальд — лжец. 

Криденс молчит, а Персиваль вскидывает палочку, защищаясь от очередной вспышки пламени. Со всех сторон раздаются крики, кто-то падает и сгорает, кто-то отбивается, кто-то пытается аппарировать, но тут же погибает. Грейвс понимает, что зря надеялся, что его лицо как-то повлияет на решение Криденса, что абсолютно незнакомый человек сможет его остановить.

Персиваль отбивается и падает, в него летит очередная вспышка, и Грейвс уже успевает смириться с неизбежным, как внезапно между ним и пламенем возникает густое стремительное чёрное нечто. Оно закрывает его собой, шипит, клубится, беснуется, страдает от боли, но явно защищает его.

— Криденс... — шепчет Персиваль и произносит уже громче: — Криденс! — Он поднимает руку, протягивает её и запускает в клубящуюся тьму. Руку обжигает болью, Персиваль не сразу понимает, что кричит, когда разъедает и разрывает кожу.

Но внезапно его руку уверенно перехватывает чужая рука, обретая контуры, и Обскур приобретает человеческие черты. Держа его за руку, Криденс оказывается рядом, и Грейвс поднимает палочку, защищая не только себя, но и мальчика. 

— Я попытаюсь остановить его, — говорит Криденс.

— Нет! — Грейвс решительно сжимает его руку. — Мы найдём другой выход!

Когда Лита Лестрейндж делает отчаянный ход, погибая и давая им шанс на спасение, Персиваль аппарирует, забирая с собой и Криденса. Девушку-маледиктуса тоже подхватывает кто-то. И когда спасённые оказываются наверху, над кладбищем вспыхивает пламя, грозящее уничтожить большую часть Парижа. 

Общими силами под руководством Николаса Фламеля пламя удаётся обуздать. 

Радости это не приносит никому. Тесей и Ньют потеряли Литу, Якоб и Тина потеряли Куинни, Юсуф потерял надежду. Персиваль смотрит на них и на Криденса, явно сомневающемся в своём выборе.

— Не имя делает человека, а человек имя, — говорил он мрачному юноше. — Но если ты хочешь узнать своё, мы его обязательно узнаем. 

На вопрос, куда им идти сей честной компаний, есть только один ответ. На мосту перед Хогвартсом Криденс робко ловит пальцы Персиваля, и тот уверенно сжимает его руку. Ему кажется, что они знакомы очень давно, хотя это верно только со стороны Криденса. Сам Грейвс до событий в Париже никогда его не видел.

— Возможно, палочка сможет концентрировать твои силы, — тихо говорит Персиваль, пока Ньют беседует с Дамблдором.

— Вы поможете мне, мистер Грейвс? — так же тихо спрашивает Криденс.

— Помогу, — обещает Персиваль. — Обязательно помогу, Криденс. 

Они переглядываются, и Криденс видит в глазах мага что-то такое, что не оставляет в нём сомнений.

Это настоящий Персиваль Грейвс, и он точно никогда не соврёт.


End file.
